


My Arms Were Made To Hold You (Cover Art)

by kultiras



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of being kept awake at night by a screaming baby, Bucky decides to take matters into his own hands. Mostly he wants a good night's sleep, but what he gets is beautiful baby boy with big blue eyes, a lonely father trying to move on from tragedy, and a chance at a family he never expected to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Arms Were Made To Hold You (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Arms Were Made To Hold You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234573) by [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy), [rainbow_marbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_marbles/pseuds/rainbow_marbles). 



> I absolutely adore My Arms Were Made To Hold You. Portraitofemmy and rainbow_marbles have created such a wonderful AU. I was smiling throughout the story as I read about Steve, Bucky, and Joey coming together as a family.

I wanted to create art that reflected different aspects of the story: Steve and Bucky together, Bucky taking care of Joey, and of course the three of them forming a family together. I'm really happy with how it came out, and I hope you like it too. Now go read [the story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5234573)! 

[ ](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/myarmsweremadetoholdyou_zpsbbcxh40i.jpg.html)


End file.
